Thunderbarge: Obtaining The Ion Coil
Thunderbarge: Obtaining The Ion Coil is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "Mira and Sheldon have found a device called the "Ion Coil" that they believe will help lightning-proof a boat. Meet them at Meteolab." Walkthrough The mission trigger is in the middle of the base, at a computer. Mira explains that the ion coil creates a positive charge and attracts lightning to itself, so that the lightning will only hit the coil and nothing else near it. Tom pretends to be confused but then tells Rico that he's "just messing with her". He also complains to Mira that it used to be easier to get along with Rico, but Mira says that she gets along with him "just fine". After this cut-scene a storm appears in the area, which makes it dark and rainy. You need to activate three big lightning rods that have been lowered into buildings. To do this, you need to grapple the handle of each electrical breaker to raise it up. This triggers the rod to be raised. Pretty soon the storm gets worse and it will be possible for Rico get hit by lightning. Just before this is about to happen, there will be a lot of electrical sparks on top of Rico. To avoid being hit, the player needs to immediately grapple Rico away from his current position and to make sure that he is not the highest object in the sky (if he's parachuting/wingsuiting). If at any point Rico is struck by lightning (indicated by a flash onto Rico and the game turning gray-scale), Tom will yell "Jesus! Are you all right Rico?" Rico will just shrug it off. Once all three lightning rods are up, you'll be instructed to go to one of the computers to trigger something else. The lightning rods will automatically go back down again, so the danger if lightning is always there. Rico complains that the rain is making him all wet. Tom suggests that he should wrap the parachute over himself like a poncho, but then realizes that that wouldn't help against the lightning. At another point Tom calls out "Shit!" Rico asks what the problem is and Tom explains that his coffee is too hot. Eventually you can go back to the starting computer and trigger the system that raises the coil up from the underground area where it's stored. Rico doesn't like that Tom didn't really help at all, but still called this a "teamwork". A cut-scene begins where the storm is over and a crane lifts the coil up for transport. Tom and Rico have one more discussion at a handrail at the edge of the base. Tom offers Rico a drink from his flask (little flat bottle). Rico refuses at first and they talk some more. Tom accuses Rico of being "the same asshole he was when he was 17". Rico disagrees because were he 17, he wouldn't feel as "banged up" after the mission. Tom asks if Rico can remember how he used to dress like a "Mexican Johnny Cash" (referencing his clothing from Just Cause and Just Cause 2). Rico asks what's wrong with Johnny Cash, implying that he's a fan of Johnny's work. Tom explains that there's nothing wrong, but it's just impractical for a war. Rico then criticizes Tom's hula shirt and tells him that wearing that shirt is also impractical for a war. In the end he still takes Tom's flask as Tom walks away. Trivia *This technology is in reality laughably impossible. The only way to safely absorb lightning (or to capture its power for later use) would be with a giant capacitor which would have to be literally the size of the Earth. Any device smaller than that would be blown up. **A lightning rod may seem like it's doing that, but really it only channels the lightning past what needs to be protected and discharges it into Earth. Any lightning rod must be electrically connected to the ground. **Also, the mission gives the impression that a lightning rod is a complicated device that needs to be "activated", but really it's a very simple metal stick. *A realistic way to lightning-proof a boat is how all ships and masted yachts are lightning-proofed in reality. The tip of a mast acts like a lightning rod and it's connected to a metal panel at the bottom of the ship (or to the hull, if the hull is made of metal), which then discharges it into the seawater. *It's not directly revealed what Tom has in his flask at the end. It could be the coffee he mentioned earlier, but normally a bottle like this is used for alcohol. *It is possible to do this entire mission without firing a single shot. The lightning will not discriminate between Rico, the Army of Chaos, or the attacking Black Hand forces, so be very wary of your position. Gallery Thunderbarge Obtaining The Ion Coil (Mira explains the coil).png|Mira explains the coil to Tom. Thunderbarge Obtaining The Ion Coil (first rod is up).png|The first lightning rod is up. Thunderbarge Obtaining The Ion Coil (rods went back down).png|Rods went back down. Thunderbarge Obtaining The Ion Coil (Ion Coil being lifted by a crane).png|Ion Coil being lifted by an Armadillo Crane Truck. Thunderbarge Obtaining The Ion Coil (Mexican Johnny Cash).png|Mexican Johnny Cash. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions